Child Of The Serpent: The Philosopher's Stone
by Amber Kitsune
Summary: AU Voldemort survived the Killing Curse but was severely weakened by it and took Harry in as his heir. Story of First Year. Slytherin!Harry Dark!Harry Powerful!Harry
1. Prologue

**Child Of The Serpent: The Philosopher's Stone**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP universe, cause if I did, Harry would be evil and Snape would be dead. But, a guy can dream, right?**

**- Godric's Hollow, Halloween, era of the Dark Lord Voldemort -**

The man gasped in shock as his curse, _his _curse, failed and rebounded upon him. The pain was unbearable. The man screamed, yes, screamed, as he felt his tortured soul being split apart by his own curse, courtesy of a one year-old child.

He could not believe it. He, the greatest wizard of all time, had failed to kill a child. He, Lord Voldemort, feared throughout the land, had his own curse rebounded by said child.

Yet, all this was lost as the pain engulfed and overwhelmed him.

Voldemort could feel nothing else but pain as his very soul was torn into two, one part succumbing to the Killing Curse, the other barely hanging on.

As the pain finally ended, Voldemort fell to the ground, panting and gasping for the much needed relief.

When he managed to control the urge to crawl into the fetal position, his analytical mind set to work. How in the world had a one year-old child survived the said-to-be unblockable Killing Curse? Further yet, how in the world did he deflect it?

He was forever grateful to the many rituals which he used to physically alter his body, which was the only thing that saved him from the clutches of hell. Of course, that had come with a price.

Along with a portion of his soul, some of his magic had also been dragged before hell's gate, never to return.

_This isn't good_, thought the infamous Dark Lord.

Without his much needed magic at full strength, Albus Dumbledore, his much hated nemesis, could easily defeat him in a duel.

Voldemort looked towards the cause of his distress, the infant who had unknowingly helped tip the wheels of fate in favour of the Light.

The black-haired child was looking towards the tall wizard innocently, not a single tear having been shed throughout the whole time.

_To be able to do that to **me**, this baby must have incredible magical strength_, thought Voldemort, _Perhaps...yes, that will be the best course of action for now._

Voldemort picked up the young baby, and walked out of the house. Setting fire to it with a quick _incendio_, the Dark Lord apparated away, child in hand.

That was the story, of how Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily, became Harry Salazar Riddle, heir of the Dark Lord, Voldemort...

**A/N: Like it? Please R & R!**


	2. Entrance At Hogwarts, Take 1 !

Child Of The Serpent: The Philosopher's Stone

Chapter 1: Entrance At Hogwarts, Take 1!

Disclaimer: I tried to bribe JKR today but realized I had nothing to bribe her with so no, the HP universe is still not mine.

**- Somewhere in England, Location Unknown, August 25th, era of the Dark Lord Voldemort -**

Harry sighed as he once more fired an explosion hex at his foe, sidestepping the cruciatus that came at his path, and finished the match with a _serpensortia_.

The Death Eaters that were supposed to be his sparring partners never did last more than fifteen minutes in a match with him.

His wand, ash, fourteen inches, blood of a basilisk as core, focused his magic once more and he blasted the fool into the wall, effectively ending his life.

" Harry, my heir, you _do _realise that if you keep crippling my followers, that I will have no more Death Eaters to do my bidding, don't you? "

The raven-haired boy turned towards his adoptive father, and replied, " These fools can't even last twenty minutes in a match with me. Weaklings like these do not deserve to be even in your presence, father. "

" Nevertheless, I ask that you at least spare those who survived ten minutes. After all, you are by no means an average wizard. "

Voldemort was not kidding. His investment in adopting Harry turned out better than he could have ever expected. Already he could cast the Killing Curse and his Cruciatus rivaled Voldemort's own in intensity, maybe even more.

The Dark Lord had imparted his mass knowledge of spells on to the eleven year-old boy, making him a force to be reckoned with alone, but with his insane reservoir of magical power, Harry was easily an unstoppable maelstrom, controlled only by himself.

Harry was also, to his delight, a parselmouth, a person with the ability to speak the language of serpents, proving him once more, to be a worthy heir as only one of considerable power and lineage, could inherit the ability of speaking parseltongue.

The young boy was truly another Dark Lord in the making, as he too hated muggleborn wizards and witches, along with all muggles and those who supports them, with a passion that rivalled Voldemort's and would stop at nothing to rid the world of them.

" I understand, father, but all others will fall by my wand. "

The Dark Lord nodded his agreement before summoning his Inner Circle, consisting of the Death Eaters he trusted the most, through the Dark Mark on all of their arms.

Many pops sounded throughout the room as said people apparated into the room, forming a semicircle around Voldemort, bowing low.

By this time, Harry had already covered up his face with his hood and was standing beside his father.

Both father and son had agreed years ago that Harry would be a secret weapon, a trump card, so to say, so none of the Death Eaters knew his true identity, except that he was the heir of Voldemort.

Lucius Malfoy, an arrogant prick who had incurred the wrath of Harry many years ago, came forth.

" My lords, what do you wish of us, your faithful followers? "

Voldemort smirked.

" Am I right to understand that several of you have children that are currently attending Hogwarts? "

Lucius answered, confused, " Yes, my lord, but I fail to see what this has to do with our meeting. "

" Do _not _question me! _Crucio!_ "

Lucius whimpered as he was struck by the jet of red light that shot out of the Dark Lord's wand, which was cancelled in a few seconds.

" As you all know, my heir is currently eleven this year. I intend to send him to Hogwarts to assist us in bringing down that muggle-loving fool Dumbledore. All of you will inform your children that they are to obey his commands without fail, or the consequences will be his to decide. "

The Death Eaters present shivered as they remembered Lucius' treatment when he had angered the young heir. It had not been pleasant.

" Yes, my lords, our children are yours to command, " came the chorus of voices of the Death Eaters.

" Good, " replied Voldemort, " My heir, do you have anything to add? "

Harry smirked, " I have nothing to add, father. However, I do have a present for Lucius here who dared to question your rule, **_crucio!_** "

Lucius howled in agony as he faced the wrath of Harry's magic first-hand once more, causing more than a few parents to become fearful for their children.

In time, the Death Eaters would become much more fearful of Harry than his adoptive father.

...Severus Snape, spy of Dumbledore, included.

**- 12 Grimmauld Place, Headquarters of the Order Of The Phoenix, An hour after the meeting -**

Severus entered the house and proceeded to the meeting currently in place.

As he entered, many faces turned to him, questions in their eyes, wanting to know the reason for the sudden meeting.

" Ah, Severus, we were wondering when you would be here, now, please tell us what news you have on Voldemort and his followers. "

The pseudo Death Eater turned to the source of the voice, Albus Dumbledore.

" Albus, this is bad. The heir is entering Hogwarts this year to serve as an internal weapon against us. How, I do not know. "

Albus face grew grave.

" This is indeed bad news, Severus. For years now we have pondered the identity of this mysterious heir, now that we finally have a chance, I with that it never came. "

A few faces were confused.

" Why, Albus? Isn't this heir just a child? "

" Miss Tonks, you are new, so you do not know this, but the heir has single-handedly defeated five members of the Inner Circle without a single injury. From what Severus has gathered, Voldemort trained him himself. "

The confusion gave way to shock and horror at what a single child can do. If actions were not taken quickly, they would have another powerful foe on their hands.

" Everyone, as no one knows the true identity of the heir, we will have to be very cautious. To quote Alastor, ' Constant Vigilance ' is what we need here. "

No one laughed at the attempt at dry humor.

**- King's Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4, September 1st -**

Ron Weasley rushed towards the platform quickly, not wanting to miss the train in his first year. Passing through the spelled stonework, Ron could not stop his trolley in time and collided with the trolley of a raven-haired boy.

Quickly gathering his things back into the trolley, Ron offered to help the stranger up.

Harry looked up, scowling immediately at the sight of the boy.

Ron assumed that he was scowling because of the collision and apologized.

If he had known Harry's true thoughts, he would have been shocked and horrified.

One of the more less insulting thoughts went like this, _Weasley! Filthy blood-traitors! When father and I conquer the land, I will personally eliminate them. Keh!_

The young heir stood up quickly and spelled his items back into his trolley, much to the surprise of those watching.

Scowling at his slip-up, Harry quickly boarded the Hogwarts Express to find a compartment in which he can sleep.

He was not a social person, having been in the presence of Voldemort for much of your life does that to you.

...Fate did not let him have that luxury.

As he was just closing his eyes, he heard the compartment door open and a head pop in.

" Oh, it's you! Hi, I'm Ron Weasley, can I join you? The other compartments are full. "

Not awaiting the answer, the redhead sat down and began a long self-introduction.

Not one word registered in Harry's mind. Weasleys were not worthy of being in his presence.

After that, Ron asked him about what house he wanted to be in, name, all that crap. When he didn't answer, the Weasley assumed he was just shy and began another long speech, this time about Quidditch.

It was going to be a long day for Harry.

**- Hogsmeade, Train Station ­-**

When they finally arrived at the station, Harry had developed a serious eyetick and was seriously considering stunning Ron just so to shut his mouth. Thankfully, Ron's brothers - Fred and George, or was it Gred and Forge? - distracted him enough for Harry to sneak away.

Amidst the chaos, no one noticed the departure of a single boy.

**- Hogwarts, Great Hall, Sorting Ceremony -**

" ...Bones, Susan! "

" Hufflepuff! "

As the last student was sorted, Albus Dumbledore stood up and began his yearly speech, when he was loudly interrupted by the twin doors of the Great Hall slamming open.

" Now, now...surely Hogwarts did not forget me? I would truly be hurt if you did, " said the newcomer with a sarcastic tone.

The newcomer was pretty tall, compared to the first and second years, wearing a black robe and cloak with a hood obscuring his face from view.

" Who are you? I do not remember an unsorted name in this year's list of new students, " said Dumbledore, staring at the newcomer with something akin to challenge in his eyes.

" Of course you don't. After all, I never got a letter, nor did I sign up. "

The students too were staring at the newcomer, wondering what the hell went wrong with his head.

" If so, may I ask why are you here then? "

Harry smirked, " If there is one thing I've learned from my father, it is that a grand entrance always makes a more imposing appearance," he replied, as he uncovered his face for the world to see.

Those who knew James and Lily immediately paled and froze in a state of shock.

" J..James? No, that can't be...Don't tell me, H..Harry! B..but you're supposed to be dead! " exclaimed Dumbledore, shock apparent on his face.

" Indeed...I'm real, I'm alive and I'm back! "

Severus Snape, Potions professor, scowled, " Another Potter within the school, how absolutely _wonderful_, " came the sarcastic reply.

" Do not call me that! " roared the young heir, scaring the shit out of Snape as his aura flared out.

Albus too, was freaked out that a supposedly dead child was still alive and very much powerful.

" M..Minerva, please allow Mister Potter to be sorted. "

Harry's aura flared even brighter, " _Do not call me **Potter!**_ "

Dumbledore's face creased together in a frown, " Then what is your name then, if not Potter? "

Harry smirked once more. He was _so _gonna enjoy this.

" I am Harry... "

The students were listening attentively at the strange, yet obviously powerful boy.

" ...Salazar... "

Eyes widened and jaws dropped, Albus' especially.

" ...Riddle. "

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot, fell into a dead faint, as did Severus Snape, Minerva Mcgonagall and anyone that knew of Voldemort's true name.

**A/N: Harry's finally in Hogwarts! Hooray! Next few chapters will probably be the start of the Philosopher's Stone incident and some character bashing! Yay! Also, Harry was not afraid of Dumbledore knowing that he's the heir because if Dumbledore revealed it, then the world would also know that the old man was the one that taught old Tommy and didn't try to stop his descent into darkness. Harry's style is different from Tom's in the way that he doesn't hide, instead obliterating any obstacles in his path, showing that he is not afraid and proving his skill and power to the world. ) **


End file.
